Gray of Day Depth of Night
by Knoto
Summary: hopefully a deeply meaningful piece written to perhaps give insight into the lives of two women in love. Please read and Review! Only meant as a one shot.


A/N: I totally LOVE this pairing, so that's my muse for this piece. It's not a hardcore Lemon, yet it hold some mature content matter. Please keep in mind, this was meant as an artful piece between the two women.

I Do NOT own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Mizuno Ami smiled as the morning woke her to the sounds of the shrine. Grandfather Hino was harassing the poor women stupid enough to cross his path, Rei was yelling at her previously mentioned grandfather, and the birds that took perch on the sill of the window cawed happily that they had been fed. Ami rubbed her eyes and stretched out from her sleepily state, the morning light was still barely gracing the treetops. She heard the children from school come visit the shrine praying for the simplistic wishes of their age. She had done that at one point as well. Often she and her friends prayed for love. Ami looked to the room around her. This was the place for her and Rei; their realm, their world.

After she showered and dressed she met Rei in the kitchen for breakfast. Their day would be simple; routine stated that the chores would need to be done before the noonday rush. Afterward someone would need to feed the fire so that it wouldn't burn out, then Ami would study while the miko would read the fire, devoting herself to the practices becoming of a priestess. At least that's what it had looked like before the clouds had set in and rain poured from the sky.

"Well, that certainly won't bode well for those that wish to pray." Rei said as she noted the way the clouds covered the sky in hues of gray. "I can't read the fire properly without dry wood for the flame either." She added in a slight disappointment. Today would be a slow day for one Hino Rei.

"Personally, I think it'll be good for you to have a day off." Ami smiled thinking of something far better they could do to occupy their time. "Honestly, you simply work too hard sometimes sweetheart."

"Oh really," Rei said one eyebrow was arched teasingly as she leaned back from the table in a mocking tone. "And what about you little miss bookworm?" She folded her arms waiting for a comeback on that one, yet the priestess of fire wouldn't receive one.

"I never said I didn't." Ami said standing and rounding the table. She moved herself behind the miko's chair casually wrapping her arms loosely around the beautiful woman in front of her, allowing her fingers to trace playful patterns up and down Rei's shirt. "That's precisely why I think we need a day off."

"Indeed." Rei said with a hint of playful sarcasm. "I assume that you are up to no good again. Don't you know by now it's not a good idea to seduce an innocent miko like myself?" The woman whispered softly as she laced her fingers with the ones that still continued to wander playfully.

"Rei," Ami laughed quietly "You are anything but innocent." The words left her mouth slowly, very deliberately as the woman also edged away from the girl with love raven tresses until only her teasing breath remained a only a faint memory that barely tingled the skin in its wake.

"Perhaps." Was the simple response as the priestess attempted to reach the touch that she now missed. "However innocence, just like everything else in the world, is in the eye of the beholder." Rei stood and embraced Ami kissing her gently on the lips for only a moment, before pulling away. "Could it be that you are the one with more innocence than I?"

"If that were so, then I don't think we would be where we are today." Ami smiled as she reclaimed Rei's lips allowing her hands to move up the slender neck of her lover and into the raven tresses that seemed as if they could never be tamed. She gently traced Rei's lips; seeking entrance in into a world only the two of them could get lost in.

Rei obliged momentarily before breaking away from the contact and kissing Ami on the forehead before leading the way into the bedroom. She gently lay Ami down, continuing their previous dance of slow passion. While Rei normally was a dominant person in her daily life, it was in these moments she didn't mind submission. She wanted to be loved tenderly, carefully, as a fragile woman. Ami knew that this woman was simply that. Within the comfort of their bedroom, neither of them were Senshi, that was the one thing both of them cherished about these moments.

Rei allowed a small tear to fall from her eyes, how could this woman, Mizuno Ami make her fall apart. How could this woman make her, the strong fiery Hino Rei, weak? She was dependent on the woman whom she embraced, as her tear trailed down her cheek, Ami simply took her gentle hand and brushed the small trail of moisture away, slowly shaking her head with a small smile. As the smaller woman allowed the tips of her fingers to trace her jaw line she brought her mouth near Rei's ear whispering her words of love as she allowed her lips to play with Rei's very sensitive earlobe.

Ami allowed her hands to trail up and down Rei's back, slowly edging her shirt higher and higher. Her lips began seeking entrance for yet another kiss that sent cool shivers down the ravens' spine. She allowed her nails to drag lightly across exposed flesh as she and Rei allowed the kiss to end so the shirt could be removed.

Rei realized she becoming lost to these sensations as the fabric of her shirt left her body leaving her skin feeling the cool air around them. Ami's wicked hands waged a war within Rei as she too fought for supremacy, sometimes she wondered why she wouldn't just give in. She wanted to dance in heated raging passion, but here Ami was, in her submission having the upper hand in the soft motions that sent an even greater need through their bodies. Capturing Rei's lips again the woman of ice allowed her hands to trace the strong exposed arms of the miko, while the other busied herself playing idly under neither Ami's blouse too caught up in the kiss.

As Rei gave herself enough distance to undo the buttons on the fabric as Ami let out a small whimper at the loss of contact. Rei had to smile at this small sign of need within her lover. When the final bit of restraint had been undone the taller raven slowly allowed the garment to fall. Ami resumed the kiss as they allowed their hands to wander slowly over territory that had long since been explored. Ami found herself running her fingers up Rei's back, over her shoulders, and over clothed breasts.

Rei for her part became playful in the act of what one would call the beginning of arousal. She allowed her hands to trail across and underneath Ami who arched her back. She soon felt the freedom she wanted so very much as her breasts were set free of their cloth confinement. Rei soon felt the cool air wreak havoc on her skin once more and knew Ami had done the same.

Ami allowed her hands free rein of Rei's upper torso as she relished the sensations she was receiving by her lovers hands. Rei allowed her mouth to move to Ami's neck, trailing hot breath, teasing nips, and playful caresses along the pulse points of the Senshi of ice. Her hands continued their slow caresses along the lithe body under her as she felt a momentary hitch in her own breath.

She moved lower, between the valley of Ami's breasts careful in her movements. She allowed herself to take one of them within her mouth showering affecting on her lovers body while her hands continued their playful caresses that teased her lover far too easily. The woman beneath her attained a shallow breath as she became lost in the contact. Rei allowed her lips to explore freely the woman she loved while her hands moved to the waistline of Ami's shorts. Slowly she released the clip holding them in place, allowing the zipper an even slower decent, finally removing the aggravating article of clothing.

Ami was becoming lost to everything else in the world but the need for a release. She wished the raven girl would stop her teasing. She urged her lover on by the soft moans and quiet whispers not to tease her. Rei allowed her hands to trail down to Ami's panties. Slowly she allowed her calloused hands to slowly remove the garment; Ami's hands joined her to speed the process. Both women knew that the desire growing within them would continue to burn like an inferno.

They shared one lingering kiss before Rei began the decent again. She allowed her tongue to deliver the most intimate of kisses, and the woman above her took in a sharp breath at the contact. Ami allowed her hands to thread in the strands of raven tresses that seemed to torture her thighs along with the well manicured nails making their presence known with their own path to travel. Her breath hitched as she bit her lower lip allowing an almost silent moan to pass her lips as she let Rei have her fun for now.

The raven loved the times like this, the times that only she could attain. No one else would ever have her Ami, no one else would even claim the woman she loved and desperately needed along side her. As she allowed her tongue to trace a pattern along very tender flesh, teasing, yet demanding, she allowed Ami the slow passion that she so desired. Slowly, and very carefully she took the last bits of restraint away as her tongue grazed a small bundle of nerves that had been previously avoided.

Ami could feel her body begging her to let go of the world around her and welcomed the calling. She allowed Rei to take her to euphoric heights as she hitched in her breath, her moans more urgent, yet still quiet. The wintry voice whispered Rei's name, beckoning her not to tease, not to make her stay grounded any longer, and the woman in silky raven tresses followed the quiet command.

That day, covered in the gray of clouds their love for each other found confirmation once again. Both allowed the other wishes and gifts only found within such intimacies. Rei sought someone who loved her without conditions, without law of any guidelines. She wished to be rid of all discipline, and that was what she was granted. Ami wished of someone who would allow her equality within the dominance, she didn't want to fight for what should be willingly given. She wanted a woman who would allow her to voice wishes, dreams, and desires without having to push past a shell she could rarely break free of. Alternatively, if she did wish to break from her shell for only a moment, she wished a woman who would be able to handle her. Rei could do all of that and more. Both women danced this dance over and over the day of gray.

As the sun set and both women found that the gray world outside had faded, they allowed the view of the pink and orange hues in the sky to envelop them in a new type of beauty. These women, both very passionate individuals were that of fire and of ice. Rei could burn everything in her path, and Ami could freeze a place as if it were a crystallized moment in time. Within the wonderful sky of the evening they allowed themselves to embrace while watching the sun set behind a deep blue sky. Now instead of being enveloped in the grey of the day, they were graced with the dark of night. As Rei lit a few candles to flicker playfully on the walls a new type of passion set in. soft whispers of the day, their worries, their dreams, anything could be spoken within this color of night until sleep would finally claim their wry forms.

-Fin-

* * *

Well, there we go.. I love this pairing if done with simple grace. Anyway please read and Review. I would realy like to know whats going on in your heads with this one.


End file.
